


Romantic Dinner For Two

by LollyHolly99



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Porn, Smut, Some Fluff, Tentacles, Valentine's Day, again does it rly count as a blowjob, also a vital and non-sexual organ is held in a hand, does it rly count as a handjob tho, good god I'm shit at tagging, they ate a guy and there's some mildly detailed description of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Eddie and Venom's first Valentine's day together ends up with them having a nice meal and exchanging gifts <3





	Romantic Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> me: waaaah I'm Miserable and can't focus enough to do my coursework waaaaaah  
> also me: *focuses on Just This for like 2 days straight after a burst of inspiration and cranks out a full thing*
> 
> man I can't believe it took me like 4/5 months to finish 1 (one) Venom fic after watching the movie considering how _obsessed_ I am w/ these losers and the one I did finish is _this_  
> gr8 job lolly  
> anyways uhh pls enjoy <3

Crime, violence, evil... it never rests.

On Valentine's day, there's no exception. It's like any other day, in that regard. People looking to do harm still roam the streets and alleys of San Francisco this night, regardless of what anyone else might be celebrating.

Which, of course, is why Eddie Brock and his symbiote partner, Venom, decided to forego more conventional celebrations for the evening in favour of going out on the town together to do what they do best.

Eddie tends to blank out when Venom feeds on the latest bad guy they've found. It's easier to try and ignore it than to try and push himself through experiencing the stomach-turning sensations that arise and echo through Venom and straight to him. He's been slowly becoming more desensitised to it - despite how worrying the implications behind this becoming 'normal' to him is - but it's still disgusting. Crunching, squishing, ripping, the slide of viscera down their shared throat...

There's a few saving graces to it, he'll admit. There's the wave of satisfaction and contentment he feels from Venom now that they're full, the knowledge that they'd done some good in the city together (in their own special way), and the adrenaline-soaked high that makes Eddie shiver when Venom seeps back inside him.

He breathes out deeply as the last traces of thick black veins disappear from atop his skin, and he's fully back to his senses at last. The first thing he notices with his own eyes is that the young man whose attacker they're digesting has run away. _Good for him,_ Eddie thinks, Venom had gotten messier than usual tonight, he didn't need to see that.

He looks around at the scene before him in the alley, and... man, they really did get messy.

"Jesus, V, this place looks like the set of a horror movie." he says aloud to the symbiote. "You couldn't just swallow the guy and be done with it?"

" **Sorry, Eddie.** " they respond, forming a snaking head from his shoulder that then picks up some small scrap of flesh or something from the floor with their prehensile tongue and swallows it. " **Got excited.** "

"Christ, you sure did."

Their head rises back up so their eyes look into their host's, which are still glancing around at the newly bloodstained walls and floor in mild disgust, like he'd just stepped into a less-than-stellar public bathroom.

" **Eddie.** " Venom piped up, grabbing his attention.

"Hmm- yeah?"

" **You said this morning that it is 'Valentine's day'.** "

Eddie recalls that morning, when he'd woken up, realised what day it was, and apologised sincerely to Venom for having exactly jack shit planned, much to their confusion. Then he'd explained the holiday, and they'd both decided it wasn't a big deal - but Eddie promised them something nice anyway.

"Yep, sure did," he responds with a smile. "'s why I'm letting you have some extra bad guy snacks tonight."

The grin on Venom's face grows. " **You said some people give heart-shaped gifts to the ones they love on this day.** "

"Yeah, well, not necessarily, but it's popular, y'know? It's what's pushed by all the stores and card companies and all that. What, is that something you're after?"

" **No, Eddie. I have one for you. Hold out your hand. And close your eyes.** "

"The hell? How'd you get your hands on something without me noticing?" he asks, but complies with their request anyway.

A moment later, there's the weight of something in his outstretched hand. Something wet, and warm, and...

He opens his eyes. They immediately open wider.

It's a heart. An actual, human heart.

And he instantly knows it's from the guy he and Venom just ate.

The host can't even respond for a good few moments, just staring at the lump of muscle he's holding.

" **A heart-shaped gift for you, Eddie.** " Venom says, and a flood of pride and affection and _love_ from them sweeps over him.

Then, all of a sudden, he's laughing. It's loud, and hearty, and confuses the symbiote.

" **Eddie? Eddie, why are you laughing? What is funny about it?** "

Eddie soon manages to calm himself down enough to speak again. "Nothing- nothing, love, just... it's not quite the right kinda heart."

" **Oh.** "

"Still," he assures, cupping their chin with his free hand. "That's sweet of you, babe. Thanks."

He leans in to kiss Venom, and they excitedly jump at the chance to return the kiss, lunging at his mouth with their tongue. There's a faint, but distinct, metallic taste on their tongue that he (unfortunately) knows all too well at this point, but he puts it out of his head to focus on them.

 _Somebody's eager,_ he voices inwardly, too physically pre-occupied to talk out loud. He drops the organ and wipes his hand off on his jeans, then pulls Venom closer with both hands.

 **No more than you.** rumbles back the voice in his head.

He wonders what they mean by that for a second, until a tendril sprouts from beside their head and travels downward to gently swipe over the crotch of his jeans, which makes him gasp.

The mix of adrenaline and the feelings of love swapped back and forth between the minds of the two of them have gotten him hard.

"Shit," Eddie breathes, pulling away from them. "I didn't even notice."

Venom coils the tendril around his thigh gently. " **Eddie...** "

He already knows what they're after. "Fuck, yeah, alright, let's just- whoa-!"

He doesn't get to finish what he meant to say - something along the lines of "Let's get home first instead of doing this in a gross alleyway". He's instead resigned to just thinking "Fuck it" as they take control of his legs and have him shove himself back against the closest wall quickly, knocking the breath out of him. Then, more of their tentacles wrap around more limbs to pin him there.

"Okay, you are definitely the more eager one here."

Venom only dives in for another kiss in response to that, which quiets Eddie, save for the muffled chuckle that escapes into the symbiote's mouth. The laugh melts into a groan soon enough, as a thicker tendril slips beneath the waistbands of his jeans and boxers and curls around the base of his cock.

**Eager to give you another gift, yes.**

The tendril squeezes. Eddie's hips jolt, he gasps again, and his head falls backwards, breaking away from Venom and hitting the wall.

" **Less heart-shaped this time.** "

With Eddie's neck exposed, Venom takes the chance to lick a stripe up it, and then starts to slowly pump their host's member.

"Fffuck," he moans. "Yeah, V, just like that..."

His breathy words offer endless encouragement to his other, who gladly continues in their ministrations, feeling echoes of his pleasure through the pair's shared bond.

Venom watches him as he responds to the touch of the tentacle, his reactions almost addicting to them. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes have fallen shut, and his breath is coming out in hard pants. They can't help but think about how beautiful the sight is.

" **Eddie,** " they whisper into his ear. " **If you could only see how you look right now.** "

Eddie rolls his hips in time with Venom's strokes to draw as much motion out of them as he can. He whines, just a little, when it's not quite enough. He hadn't thought he'd get to be so desperate so soon, but with _that_ voice talking to him, he should've known his arousal would heighten.

"V, _shit, unh,_ Venom, can you... s-speed it up a little?"

They gladly oblige. The symbiote doesn't waste a second in hastening their efforts, pulling a quiet "Fu-uck, yeah..." from the host.

Were he not thinking almost entirely with his dick at the present moment, he might consider what a weird point he's gotten to in his life. This time last year, he was eating dinner at a fancy-ish restaurant with his fiancee. Now he's stuck against the cold brick wall of some alley, standing in a puddle of fuck-knows-whose blood, getting jerked off by the alien living in his stomach, who's right on the verge of making him-

_Oh, shit._

"Wait, wait, wait, V, time out, babe, time out," he says hurriedly.

Venom stops at once. " **Hmm?** "

"Don't make me come in my pants, man, we walked all the way out here, and I'm not walking all the way back in that kinda state."

They cock their head to the side in thought for a moment, then grin at him.

" **As you wish.** "

Everything happens just slightly too fast for Eddie to comprehend then - the tendril on his cock retracts, and starts to deftly work alongside a couple of others to undo his belt, and suddenly his jeans and underwear are halfway down his thighs.

The cool of the night's breeze on his now-exposed skin has him shiver for a few seconds, so he almost doesn't notice Venom's head travelling downwards towards his crotch. He does notice, though - especially how the moonlight glints off their opalescent eyes and razor-sharp teeth.

Then their tongue lolls out again, and Venom coils it around his cock; instantly, the slight chill from before transforms into blissful warmth. They don't hesitate in picking up their rhythm from before with their newly formed sheath of tongue, up and down the member before them.

" _Fuuuck, yes,_ " Eddie groans, finding his arms are finally free now to rest a hand on their head and pull it closer to his body. "That's so good, V, shit..."

Those teeth, so close to the most sensitive part of his body... he feels like it should unnerve him, but it only really turns him on more.

He's not going to last too much longer, they both know that. Out of sheer need, his orgasm just out of his reach, he starts fucking up into the tongue in earnest.

 **You're close, Eddie.** Venom says inwardly, their mouth a little too busy to talk aloud.

"Y-yeah," he stutters back.

**You want to come.**

" _Mmmnn,_ fuck yeah, I do."

 **Eddie.** They punctuate their words with a tightening of their coiled tongue. **Come for me.**

And with a sharp yell, he does, hard enough for his vision to go white for a moment as the hot white ropes of his come spill out over his other's tongue.

It takes him a minute to get himself grounded again. His arms are limp - one by his side, one on Venom that quickly slips off - his legs are weak, and he's still red and panting as he notices Venom cleaning up the mess and swallowing it down.

 _Shit,_ he can't help but think at the sight. _That's hot._

" **Did you enjoy your gift?** " they ask, rising up to eye level again.

"As if you've even gotta ask that." he teases, cupping their cheek again with one hand and pulling his clothes back up with the other. "That was fantastic, babe. Thankyou. _God_ , I love you."

" **Love you too, Eddie.** "

They share another kiss, but it's quickly interrupted when Eddie finishes pulling his jeans up and has a realisation.

" **You're still... aroused.** " Venom says, echoing his thoughts.

" _You little shit,_ " He smirks. "You're in my biology, fucking around with my refractory period again, aren't you?"

Their only response to that is a mischievious grin.

"Okay, okay. Here's what's gonna happen. You and me, V? We are going home. And we are heading straight for the bedroom."

" **You say that as though we'll make it as far as the bedroom.** "

"You saying we can't control ourselves enough to not go for the couch again?"

" **Perhaps. Perhaps not.** "

Eddie shrugs, making a start to walk out of the alley and willing Venom to form around him.

"Well, only one way to find out, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ lollyholly99.tumblr.com I'm a lonely binch (´･ω･`)


End file.
